


Stress Ball

by DoujinWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light Bondage, Maids, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoujinWriter/pseuds/DoujinWriter
Summary: One of Sadayo's clients is having a rough night. She offers to be his stress ball.





	Stress Ball

Becky wasn’t used to being ignored. The whole purpose of her outfit was to draw attention. It was designed to emphasize her bust, to show off her legs, even her makeup and pigtails were there specifically to keep eyes on her.

But her current client hadn’t so much as glanced her way while she pranced around his office. Norio Mizuhara was a regular client of hers, a handsome man with long, straight black hair, narrow, focused eyes, and just enough scruff on his jaw for that perfect combination of tired and gruff. She would always come over to find him in that state between professionally dressed and giving up. A collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a vest, a loosened necktie. Fittingly, he was a private investigator, and he hired her to keep his office clean while he worked late into the night on various cases.

His office was a small, crowded room, with a window along the back wall, overlooking the city. His desk sat in front of it, with his back to the window. One wall was lined with bookcases and filing cabinets, with a cheap couch on the other wall, there for any clients who come in, but also big enough for him to sleep on during his late-late nights.

Normally, he did things right around her. She would come in and bounce around and giggle cutely and his eyes would go to her when she bent over. She would call him out for staring with a sweet smile on her face and laugh at him getting flustered. She didn’t mind it. He was attractive, and he paid well. She even started modifying her outfit for him, swapping out her normal bow choker for a leather one with a little buckle. Her blouse and skirt lost a few inches, just enough to make it easier for him to see down her cleavage or get a peek at her panties. And she started wearing fishnet stockings when she came over.

All of it went unappreciated tonight, though. She stood along the wall, making a show of dusting shelves and looking over her shoulder to see if he was watching. His attention was on his computer monitor, eyes scanning every word in some document he had open, lips curled into a frustrated scowl. He was frustrated the last time she was over too, but this was much worse. Whatever he was working on, he wasn’t happy with it.

She pouted at him. Mostly out of sympathy, but also because of the lack of attention on her. “Master~?” She called out in as sweet a Becky-Voice as she could muster. It went ignored. He continued glaring at the computer screen and she turned around fully to face him. His expression was intense. His eyes were dark and narrow, heavy from a clear lack of sleep. His breathing was heavy, trying and failing to stay steady. One hand gripped the mouse so tight she felt he could crush it. The other rested on his desk, balled into a fist, then unclenching, then tightening up again.

She licked her lips absently. She had never seen him so worked up. At first, she pitied him, but the more she stared, the more she found his intensity to be… intriguing. Norio was one of the few clients she actually liked. He was hot, and he actually kept up with her advances. Usually, her clients were old men hoping to cop a feel, or if they _ were _ attractive, they backed away from her flirtatious attitude and found another maid.

Norio managed to avoid both problems. She had no problem fantasizing about what they could do on their nights together. She would sometimes dream about him just taking her. Bending her over his desk or manhandling her. She loved the idea of being made totally helpless by her master. She just hadn’t had the chance to go for it. She was still technically a maid. Not a prostitute. She had to find an opportunity to suggest taking things to the next level.

A Norio on the verge of snapping was her chance. What kind of man wouldn’t want a chance to work out some stress by playing with a cute maid? She took a deep breath and walked softly to the desk. He didn’t even look up as she approached, and she was able to circle around to the other side and sit on the corner, legs crossed, before purring out, “Master? Are you okay, dear?”

“FUCK-!” He shouted, reeling back in surprise at the sudden voice right next to him. Sadayo giggled as he finally looked over to her, catching his breath. “Becky, what- what are you…”

She cooed at him. “You poor thing, you just look so miserable there. What are you working on that has you so down?”

He sighed, turning away from her and tilting his monitor to keep her from peeking at it. “You know I’m not allowed to tell you about my cases.” He resumed his work, not noticing the frown on his maid’s face.

“Master!” She said a little more insistently. “This isn’t fair! You’re exhausted! Let me help you!”

He waved a dismissive hand without looking her way. “There isn’t much you can do, Becky. I have to work on this alone. Just… finish up. You can take off early if you want.” He paused, realizing how rude that sounded, and sighed sharply. He turned to face her. “Sorry, I just- This is really getting to me, I don’t need to take it out…” he trailed off when her hand moved down to caress his cheek.

She smiled at him. “Master, I can do a lot more than clean up for you.”

He managed to smile back, leaning into her hand. “Sorry, I don’t think a massage will help right now. I know you keep offering but-“

“Not that.” Sadayo said. “I had something different in mind. You need to… work out your frustration on something. Like a stress ball.” Her eyes glanced down at his hands, still curled up into fists. “Something to squeeze…”

“Oh yeah?” He couldn’t see where she was going with this. Too exhausted to think about it. “Do you have something in mind?”

Her hand left his cheek and she leaned back onto her palms, sticking her chest out and glancing down at her tits. “How about these?”

He blinked at her, looking from her smiling face to her breasts. “Wh…”

“Here’s my proposal. Let me be your stress ball for the night, Master. I’ll let you grab and squeeze and pinch aaaaanywhere you like. I promise, I can take whatever you give, and I’ll even enjoy it~”

Norio stammered at the offer suddenly dropped into his lap. His eyes traveled up and down the length of her body. “Are… are you serious?”

She nodded. “Full access. Whatever you want to do to me. If you want to… pull my hair or squeeze my breasts or… or give me a spanking or… or choke me…”

Even in his exhaustion, Norio could see Sadayo’s face getting pink as she trailed off, clearly fantasizing about all of that and more happening to her. Her fingers even idly brushed against her throat, and she squirmed where she was sitting. “You’ll enjoy it, huh?” He asked.

She giggled sheepishly. “It’s not so weird to like getting bossed around~! So you’re interested?”

He stood up, standing over her, and now she felt somewhat small and helpless sitting on his desk. She leaned back, away from him. “One thing! If- If I say ‘snowglobe’, you have to stop. Okay?”

His hand moved to her cheek this time. He grinned down at her, somehow looking both reassuring and wickedly anticipating what was to come. “Snowglobe. Deal.” He looked over her shoulder at the open space in front of his desk. “Okay, Becky. Get up and go stand in front, there.”

“Yes, Master!” She squeaked, sliding off the desk and away from him. She stood straight, waiting for his next order as he followed her. Instead of a command, he pulled on her shoulder, leading her to turn around so her back was to him. She looked down to watch his left arm wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest.

“Keep your arms down,” he murmured into her ear.

“Ooh, yes, Master...” she whispered. Keeping still while his right hand moved to explore her body. It started at her stomach, moving up to her breasts. He cupped one through her blouse and gave it an experimental squeeze. She let out a quiet gasp. His hand moved on to the other breast, giving it a squeeze as well.

She fidgeted in his grip, but the arm around her waist kept her from going too far. “Um…” she whispered.

“Shh,” came his response. “Don’t say anything yet.”

“Yessir- oh! Sorry…”

She felt him chuckle against her, and her lips curled into a smile despite herself. His hand continued to explore her body, moving down her waist to her hips, then down her legs as far as he could go. When he brought his hand back up, he slid it under her skirt, and her face heated in anticipation as his hand moved between her legs. They only stayed there for a moment, brushing against her slit though her lacy panties, before moving back up her body. Past her breasts, her shoulder, and finally stopping to grab one of her pigtails. He gave it a quick tug, just hard enough to get a squeal out of her.

Then he moved down to her neck, his palm flat against her throat. Her heart raced as she felt his fingers curl around. Rough, worn hands against her smooth skin. Pressing down. Not hard enough to deny her air entirely, but enough to make it difficult to breathe. It was compounded by her sudden rush of arousal, making her body feel hot. She panted, writhing in her master’s grip. The arm around her waist loosened, now that he was able to keep her in place with the hand around her throat. The arousal from being choked was amplified as he reached for her breasts, groping and squeezing them with more vigor than before.

She could hear him grunting quietly into her ear. His crotch was grinding against her ass. Her arms involuntarily reaches for the hand around her throat, and he reprimanded her with a harsh “Hands down.”

She immediately dropped them to her sides, gasping out “I’m sorry, Master…”

He continued manhandling her while his fingers dug just a little deeper into her throat. She struggled for a full breath and the arousal had her rubbing her legs together to ease some of the tension. She felt her eyes start to water up as his other hand pressed into her chest. Her mouth started to fill with drool, just as he suddenly released her, both her neck and tits. She stumbled forward, regaining her balance as she gasped for air unhindered. When she managed to compose herself, she turned around, eyes wide and still panting. “Wh-why did you stop, Master…?”

Norio ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in disappointment. “You really don’t get the ‘don’t say anything’ thing, do you?”

She gasped out a girlish “Oh!” and then slapped her hands over her mouth. She stared wide-eyed at him, blinking away the tears that had been welling up.

“Are you really okay? You wanna keep going?” He asked her with a grin.

Hands still over her mouth, she nodded emphatically.

“Good. Go lean against the wall there. Stick your ass out for me.” He gestured to a space between a filing cabinet and a bookshelf. She walked past him, hands still over her mouth, until she was able to lean forward, pressing her palms against the wall for support. Her legs spread open naturally to keep her balance, and she was just barely able to glance over her shoulder to see if he approved.

“Good girl…” He said, walking towards her. The phrase triggered something in her mind and she was flushed with arousal once again. Being praised on top of living out her masochistic fantasies. She should’ve jumped on this chance a long time ago.

Norio approached her, and she first felt his hand against her ass. Sneaking up her skirt to pat against her cheek. She wiggled her hips to entice him further, but to her disappointment, his hand pulled away. It was replaced with the feeling of his rock-hard bulge as he pressed his hips against her. He leaned over her, both hands on her tits now, resuming where he left off. This time, she could feel him grinding against her ass. His fingers dug into her breasts, separated by the fabric of her blouse and her bra. She bit her lip, realizing that she never made it clear if he could fuck her or not. She thought about saying it now, but remembered her master’s order and stayed silent.

The hands moved away from her breasts, one traveling up her body and the other one down. She braced herself in anticipation of being choked again, but it moved past her neck, resting on her chin. Two fingers traced themselves gently against her soft, red lips and they parted obediently. She hummed as they slipped into her wet, waiting mouth and she wrapped around the digits, sucking on them without needing to be commanded.

The other hand went past her stomach, down under her skirt and between her legs. She arched her back as his rough fingers pressed against the crotch of her panties. “You might be enjoying this more than me…” Norio muttered as he felt how damp her crotch was.

Sadayo giggled around the fingers in her mouth, writhing sheepishly. She moaned when his fingers rubbed up and down her slit, letting her tongue wrap around his fingers. Being taken at both ends, along with the sensation of his bulge against her ass. “Fuck, Becky…” he groaned. Just the feeling of rubbing against her was working him up. He squeezed her crotch, just like he had with her tits, and she gurgled sweetly. Her eyes rolled up, moans muffled by his fingers.

It had been too long since she had a partner. The last time she had any action from something other than a vibrator or a hairbrush handle was when she convinced a female client to give her a spanking. But to Sadayo’s disappointment, she chickened out of going any further. So, despite all her lewd, extensive fantasies, she was unprepared for the real thing. It didn’t take long for her knees to buckle. She slumped against the wall, drool leaking past her lips, as her hips quivered. She moaned and Norio kept rubbing his maid as her first orgasm absolutely drenched her already-damp panties. Her quim leaked past the fabric, dripping down her thighs, to her fishnets. Her hands slapped against the wall as she shuddered through her climax. When she finished, she went limp and would have fallen to the floor if her master wasn’t holding her up.

Norio removed his fingers from her mouth and moved his hand from her crotch to wrapping around her waist, pulling her upright and leading her to turn around so she could lean her back against the wall. Her face was red, drool leaking past her lips and down her chin. She was smiling between breaths, chest heaving as she inhaled and exhaled. He admired the work he had done on her. She was still shuddering, legs weak, and obvious wetness dripping down her thighs. “Okay, Becky. You can speak now.”

“Ohhhhtthhhaaank you, Masteeeeerrr~” she moaned, exaggerating a bit for his benefit.

He closed the gap between them, moving his hand back to caress her cheek, then moving up to run through her hair. He wrapped around a pigtail and gave it a playful tug, drawing a yelp and giggle out of his maid. “You’ve been doing great so far. Good girl…”

She swooned at his praise and he obviously noticed this time. “Thank you, Master~”

“But…”

That snapped her out of her swoon. “B-but?”

“I didn’t tell you to cum.” He grinned at her.

She laughed incredulously, eyes darting away from him while she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “M-Master, I can’t… really control when I cum, th-that’s-”

“You could try a little harder. I think a little discipline is in order.”

Her face went redder than ever at the sound of that. Her body tensed up, and all she could let out was a nervous squeak. She didn’t say anything else, so he turned away from her, walking toward the couch. “Take off those panties and follow me,” he said over his shoulder.

“Yessir!” She barked, reaching under her skirt to fumble with the elastic strap of her panties. Dropping them to her ankles, she stepped out of them, walking to stand in front of him while he sat on the couch, legs spread open. Her mind raced, wondering what was in store for her. Maybe he would force her to her knees and skullfuck her, or grab her hips and impale her on his cock. Either her wet pussy or her ass, she wasn’t sure which would be more of a punishment.

Instead, he grabbed her by the wrist and led her to lie on her stomach, across his lap. Her face stayed bright red as he flipped up her skirt, exposing her bare ass. She squirmed, heart racing in anticipation. “M-Master?! Are you-?!”

His hand ran through her hair again, and this time he gripped both pigtails, pulling them back to force her to lift her head. “Bad girls get spanked,” he said.

Before she could brace herself, his rough hand slapped against her asscheeks, causing them to ripple from the impact. Sadayo let out a high pitched whine, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The grip he had on her hair forced her to keep her head up, not able to look over her shoulder as he pulled his hand back and spanked her again. She yelped, writhing in both pain and pleasure.

Instead of a third spank, his hand caressed her ass. “Although this isn’t much of a punishment, is it, Becky? You love this, don’t you, dirty girl?”

“No!” She yelped. Partially as a reflex to preserve some kind of dignity, but mostly because she didn’t want him to stop, and move on to a real punishment.

The hand slapped against her ass. “Don’t lie. Good girls don’t lie,” Norio said. He was getting into this more than she anticipated. She expected a little more fumbling on his part, but he slid into his role exactly the way she wanted.

“O-okay, okaaaaayyy~!” She keened as he went back to groping her ass. “I love iiiiiiit~! I love getting spanked by Master~!”

“I thought so. You’re still dripping wet…” His hand moved from her ass, sliding down between her legs to rub her bare pussy. She groaned in response, eyes rolling up. Writhing impatiently as his fingers pushed into her slit. Before he could go any further, he pulled out, wiping the quim on his fingers onto her asscheeks, and spanking her again. As she squirmed in his lap, she could feel his bulge against her lower stomach. The sensation left him hissing under his breath.

“Master…? Master, do you want me to-IYAH~!” She was cut off with another sharp slap against her ass. “Hff… M-Master, don’t you want me to take care of… you too?”

He let go of her hair, allowing her head to drop down. She strained to look over her shoulder. “What do you mean? You’re taking care of me now, aren’t you, little stress ball?” He smacked her ass again and delighted in the way she reacted. Her asscheeks were now a shade of pink and the stinging brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t want him to stop, but she also didn’t want him to cum in his pants before she got to have his dick for herself.

“N-No, no… I mean… Don’t you want to put it in me?”

One more loud clap of his hand against her cheek and he paused. Looking down at her while she looked up at him in anticipation. He let his hand trace down her back, and then commanded, “On your knees, Becky.”

She pushed herself out of his lap, crawling to the floor and settling between his legs. Her back arched perfectly, sitting up like an obedient pet with her eyes locked onto his. The only time she broke contact was when he unbuckled his belt and shifted his pants down. There, in all its glory, was the cock that had previously been rubbing against her ass. Thick and hard, a dribble of precum already leaking down it. She cooed at the sight, practically sparkling with desire. She shifted slightly, the stinging in her ass made sitting on her legs hard, but she found a spot she could work with. She started to lean in, then felt a sharp tug on her pigtails.

“I didn’t say to start.”

“S-sorry, Master!”

His hand moved from her hair to trace a thumb over her lips. “That’s some nice lipstick you have.” His thumb hooked into her open mouth, keeping it that way.

“Thaa- oo- -Aster” she gurgled with her mouth forced open.

“It’ll look good on my cock, don’t you think?” He let go of her mouth and she shifted her jaw.

“Oh, of course! You want me to make a real mess, huh, Master~?”

He leaned back in the couch. “Yeah… Do your best. Now get to it.”

Finally, she leaned in greedily, mouth wide open, pushing onto the tip and lowering herself a few inches. Her lips sucked tight around it, letting her bob up and down and smear her lipstick just like he asked. Precum already leaked onto her tongue and she savored the taste, gulping it down with his dick still in her mouth. She tucked her hair behind her ear, resting one hand on Norio’s thigh for support. Her eyes drifted up to her master, looking for his approval. His eyes were shut and a smile spread across his face. He wasn’t saying anything, but he was letting out satisfied groans, which she took as a sign she was doing a good job.

More of his cock disappeared into her throat. She coughed as it triggered her gag reflex, but was determined to move on. It slid past her choker, the bulge in her throat pressing against the leather strap. She let out a muffled gurgle of lewd pleasure, drool and precum leaking past her red, streaked lips. Suffocating on her master’s cock like this. She eagerly forced herself further down as tears stung her eyes. Her mascara started to run and Norio groaned in approval as she disheveled herself.

He put a hand on her head, keeping her in place while she bobbed up and down. Not allowing her to pull off of his cock entirely. Soon, she worked her way down the full length, her face buried in Norio’s crotch. She gurgled, drool and precum bubbling past her lips. Her face went red from the exertion, her throat bulging out around the choker. Mascara streamed down her cheeks. And through it all, she could hear her master muttering “Good girl, good fucking girl, Becky…”

Her hand slid up her skirt, fingers sliding into her pussy while she deepthroated him. She let out a muffled groan around his cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she swooned, feeling lightheaded from a combination of desperate arousal and lack of air.

He couldn’t hold on much longer. His hips bucked against her face and with a rough grunt, he came straight down her throat. Her eyes shot wide open as thick semen filled her throat, pouring into her mouth and leaking past her lips. He kept her head down until every last drop was spent, then allowed her to pull away.

She threw her head back, leaning on one palm while her other hand continued pumping in and out of her cunt. Her eyes were glassy, mascara streaming down her cheeks. Loose strands of hair stuck to her skin. Her lips and chin were sloppy with sperm and drool, and her lipstick was smeared. Her chest heaved with each deep breath, and she managed to make herself swallow the thick load of cum in her throat. She coughed, letting remnants splatter down her chin and onto her cleavage.

He looked down at her with a bit of pride in his work defiling this eager little stress ball. He let her catch her breath, until she looked a little more aware of her surroundings. “Come here, Becky,” he ordered, panting himself.

She leaned forward again and he grabbed a pigtail to get her attention. “Clean it up.” He glanced down at his cock, still twitching, smeared with red lipstick, and sticky with cum.

She managed to smile at him in her drunken haze. “R-right away, Master~” her voice came out ragged from the pressure on her throat, but she obediently leaned in, taking long, savoring licks along his length. She eagerly gulped down every bit of jizz, all the while still absentmindedly fingering herself. Her wetness leaked onto the carpet as two fingers rubbed her aching cunt.

When his cock was as clean is it was going to get, she finally looked up at him. He was slumped back on the couch, panting, exhaustion finally overtaking him. “Oh no, Master!” She cooed in faux-concern. “Did I already drain you?”

He laughed. “You’re still ready to go? Shit, Becky… I had no idea you were so insatiable…”

“We still have some time before my shift ends~ There’s no reason we have to stop now~” she cooed. Her free hand rested on her cheek and her eyes closed, fantasizing again.

“You just want to be punished some more, huh? Dirty girl.” He stood up, pulling his pants back up. He slid his belt out of their loops. “Well, if you want an actual punishment, I have something in mind.” He walked past where she was kneeling, over to her discarded panties. He picked them up, then went back behind his desk. “C’mere.”

She obeyed, even crawling to him like a pet. She stayed kneeling in front of him, unsure of where he was going with this. The first thing he did was pull her arms behind her back, wrapping his belt around her wrists. Tight enough to keep her from wriggling free. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, and instead found it being stuffed with her own wet panties before she could get a word out.

“If I’ve gotta wait to get off, then you aren’t getting off either. Just sit there like a good girl until I’m ready for more.”

Her eyes widened as he stood back up and walked to his desk, sitting in his chair and continuing where he left off. Leaving his poor, horny maid to squirm against her restraints. She whined behind her makeshift gag, but he ignored her. She tried rubbing her legs together, anything to ease the desire, but it wasn’t nearly enough. She even tried opening her legs, lowering down so her crotch was against the carpet, humping the floor. It almost felt good, until Norio said “Stop it,” without even looking away from his computer.

This was torture, she thought! She growled at him, pouted, whimpered, anything she could think of to get his attention. Never mind anything else he had done to her tonight, this was by far the worst. She knew, objectively, that denying her like this was just making her more eager. It would make the actual sex even better. But Sadayo was much more of an instant gratification woman, especially when it came to fucking the guy shaping up to be the dom of her dreams.

She watched him ignore her, her frustration raising higher and higher, until he eventually moved his hand down to stroke himself through his pants. “Alright…” he said. “Where were we?” He stood up, walked toward her, grinned at her pouting face, and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled, legs having gone numb from kneeling on them, but he held onto her to keep her upright. He removed the belt from her wrists, but didn’t remove her gag just yet. “How about you strip for me?” He asked.

She nodded, gripping the bottom of her tight blouse and lifting it over her head. She dropped it to the floor, then followed up by dropping her skirt around her ankles. Her pussy was exposed, but she still wore her lacy, black bra. She made a bit of a show out of unclasping it from the front, exposing her tits, and smiling as much as she could with the gag in her mouth. She smiled mostly at his surprised expression. He had no way of knowing about the silver studs piercing both of her nipples.

She stood there in nothing but her choker and fishnets, waiting for his next orders. He didn’t say anything, instead he reached for her chest, pushing her back against the wall and fondling her tits. Squeezing into the skin, rubbing and pinching her pierced nipples. They were something new for him to toy with. His thumbs flicked over the studs, making her gasp and squirm against the wall. She arched her back, sticking her chest out for him.

He stepped in closer, letting him lean down and press his mouth against her throat. He sucked on the skin and she tilted her head to the side to allow him more access. She could feel him shift his hips closer, pressing his crotch against her bare cunt. “God I want to fuck you, Becky…” she heard him murmur into her ear.

All she could do was moan a muffled “Uh-huh…” and that’s when a hand left her breast and yanked the gag out of her mouth. She coughed and drooled, but now she could speak. “F-fuck me, Master…” her arms wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him against her. “Fuck me… Make me your fucking _ slut _…”

The sucking turned to biting, teeth digging into her throat. The groping turned to fingernails pressing into her skin. His free hand moved to his pants, sliding them down, and his cock tauntingly rubbed against her slit. Her heart raced, bracing herself against the wall in anticipation. He humped her, his lipstick-smeared cock grinding against her crotch and lower stomach. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs.

“P-Please!” She yelped. “Put it in me! I-I need your cock! Fuck my slutty little pussy! Fuck me! FUCK ME! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT! I WANT TO BE MASTER’S SLUTTY STRESS BALL!”

And then he rammed it in. Partially to shut her up in case anyone else was in the building. But mostly to hear her groan in that high-pitched, whining voice as his entire length slid up into her cunt. Every inch in one thrust, until their hips were pressed together.

It was definitely more than she expected, her voice hitching in her throat. Her mouth hung wide open in shock, drool falling down onto her bare tits. She only managed to snap to reality when he slid out and started fucking her at a steady pace. She may have stopped begging at the top of her voice, but she couldn’t stop the moaning that escaped her lips, even if she wanted to. Norio had no choice but to quiet her by pressing his own lips against hers.

She welcomed it, both of them eager, drunk on their arousal. Their mouths were open, tongues lashing against one another. Her hands reached up to run through his hair, fingernails against his scalp.

Each thrust slammed her against the wall. His hands moved to her hips, sliding down to her legs, and he lifted them up easily. She was now only held up by his grip and being pressed between the wall and his chest. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist.

She could feel his nails digging into her thighs. Just one more sensation along with the way his dick pounded deep into her womb with each thrust. She was totally at his mercy now, helpless, pinned by her master, and the only thing she could do was desperately kiss him.

He shifted his weight, allowing himself to free up one hand. He was stronger than she thought, if he could support her like this one-handed. He broke the kiss and to her utter delight, moved his free hand to wrap around her throat again. He squeezed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She gagged and choked for breath, replacing her slutty moans as his cock rammed into her.

“You really are a dirty little masochist, huh? Good girl, that’s a good slut…” he purred into her ear.

She couldn’t get a word out, all she could muster was a gurgled “Ghk- Blgh…” Her eyes locked onto his, pleading for something. Either to let up or to do it harder.

He fucked her like that as tears streamed down her face. Drool leaked past her lips, sweat running down her bare body. Her face turned red and her vision started to blur. She was on the verge of blacking out when he suddenly let go of her throat and stopped pounding her. She sucked in a deep breath, her body quivering. Her legs dropped from his waist, but he held her up, keeping her from collapsing.

The momentary reprieve wasn’t just to keep her from passing out and giving her a chance to recover. He kept her pinned to the wall, leaning in to kiss her again and again. Then, after biting her lower lip, he ordered her to turn around and lean against the wall.

She did so, ass out, hands on the wall like before. Presenting herself before her master, her wet cunt dripping onto the floor. As she looked over her shoulder, she watched him lean over her, his arms wrapping around her waist and moving up to fondle her tits. As he toyed with her piercings, his cock slid back into her pussy and she moaned again. This time, each thrust was punctuated with a heavy slap as their hips met.

Norio grabbed every part of her body he could, in a frenzy. Moving from her breasts, down to groping and spanking her bouncy ass. He sucked and bit at her beck, leaving hickeys she’d have to cover up later.

“OHYES! OHYES! OHHHHYEEESSS!!” She groaned as loud as she could. She could feel every inch of his cock rubbing against her inner walls, sliding in and out easily with how absolutely drenched she was.

“You’re so… fucking… good… Becky…” her master grunted. “Should’ve… started fucking you… weeks ago…”

She laughed in her cock-drunk haze. “You should’ve~” she purred. “I woulda loved t’be Master’s slutmaid~”

“Guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time!” He emphasizes his point by driving into her even harder. Bouncing her against the wall so hard her hanging tits swung beneath her. He couldn’t see the look on her face, mascara down in twin streaks, her pink tongue lolling out past her streaked red lips. She was the ideal picture of a dirty whore and she loved every second of it.

“I wanna feel it…” she groaned. “I wanna feel Master cum inside me… oh, fill me up, please please please…”

His pace increased, the rhythmic slapping of their hips echoing through the small room. The body heat even fogging up the window behind them. “I’m close… I’m gonna… make you mine, Becky… your cunt’s gonna belong to me…”

She squealed in excitement at the prospect. And also because of the way he twisted her nipples. “YEEESSHH!! I WANNA BELONG TO MASTEEEEERRR~!!”

“You’re gonna be my! Good! Little! Fucking! Slut!” Each word emphasized with another thrust straight into her womb. She couldn’t hold back any longer. Her legs buckled, nearly giving out as her orgasm ripped through her. She splattered onto the floor, soaking her stockings, her lower stomach, even splashing onto her master’s legs. He fucked her all the way through it, and in the haze of her climax, she almost missed the flood of cum that suddenly filled her up.

One final thrust as deep as he could go as his cock erupted, spraying thick ropes of jizz that overflowed around his cock. He pumped a few more times, drawing his climax out as long as he could, before sliding out. True to his word, he filled her womb up entirely. When his tip popped out, a trickle of heavy semen followed.

Sadayo slumped against the wall, trembling, legs shaking, sputtering to catch her breath. Through her ragged breaths, she laughed in satisfaction, and he followed suit. Both of them feeling a little embarrassed at their behavior, post-orgasm.

He helped her turn around and she leaned all of her weight against him. He kept her upright, and she looked up at his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. “That… that was amazing…” she sighed.

“Sorry if I got carried away, I-“ he started before she interrupted.

“No! No, no, you were perfect! You- Fuck, I had no idea you could get like that! Mmmhh…” she kissed him again. “I loved it. I want to… see it again…”

He helped her walk to the couch. He didn’t bother picking up her clothes and she didn’t have the energy to get dressed anyway. She sat down and only stayed upright for a second before falling to lay on her back. He sat next to her, letting her drape her legs over his lap. While she lay there recovering, he brushed his fingers up and down her legs while she idly toyed with her breasts. “I hope…” she coughed on her own drool. “I hope you feel a little better~”

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “Much less stress than before.”

“Mmmhgood. I’ll… update my routine to include some… stress relief time.” She winked at him. “But would it be alright if I took a break? I’m a little worn out.”

“Of course. I think you earned it,” he said. But she was already turning over to her side, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
